Robyn Almodovar
Robyn Almodovar was a contestant on Season 10 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 10, she ranked in 6th place, and on season 17, she ranked in 5th place. Personality Robyn was the main antagonist of season 10. She was easy to get along with outside the kitchen, but inside, she was extremely competitive, to the point that she could be very disrespectful, and turned against her former best friend Kimmie. On season 17, she was still very competitive, but improved her attitude, and could be slightly superstitious, carrying a pendulum on herself at all times. Season 10 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6/7 Episode 8 Episode 9/10 Episode 11 Episode 12/13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 19/20 Season 17 Episode 1/2 Robyn was the was the seventh All-Star to arrive at Hell's Kitchen, swept Ashley off her feet, and commented that the latter was not the first girl she picked up in Florida. When Barbie arrived, she was not happy to see the former, and the two exchanged a forced hug. When Dana arrived, she happily reunited with the former. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Robyn received salmon, and during the cooking, Ramsay discovered that she put her salmon on after 15 minutes, despite the fact that it normally takes 4 minutes to cook a piece. When she pulled her salmon off the pan, the skin fell off due to the pan not being hot enough, and she tried to look for panko breading to no avail. During Barbie's turn, she and Dana laughed when the former said that her worst moments was getting nominated a lot as the two were responsible for those. She was the final person to have her dish judged, and went up against Benjamin. After Benjamin's turn, she was not worried and felt that she had it, before presenting her pan-seared salmon with crispy skin and cauliflower puree. However, Ramsay felt that the skin was not crispy, gave Benjamin a piece to try, and they both agreed that it was extremely salty. After, Ramsay gave her a generous one out of five as the dish tasted disgusting. The red team lost the challenge 27-28, and they were punished by cleaning up the front of the entrance, tear down the risers and red carpets, and clean up the confetti on the ground. Back at the dorms, Elise put the loss on Robyn’s dish, and she felt that she really let her team down, before realizing that she was the weakest link on the red team. Then, she introduced her teammates to her tiger’s eye that kept her grounded, but Barbie was weirded out when she claimed that her stone could talk to her, and Elise snarkily told her that she should of asked the stone about her salmon. During the punishment, Ashley asked her how many lesbians it took to remove a railing. Before the Bar Menu Challenge, Robyn said that she needed immunity due to her poor performance in the previous challenge, and also as a way to redeem herself. During the cooking, she felt confident over her crab cakes as they did not taste dry, and felt that she had it in the bag. Despite hoping that her dish would be called up, she was not called up for the top four in the red team, and she lost the challenge. During dinner service, Robyn was on the meat station with Elise. She was not seen much, but after her entrées accepted, she admitted that she really needed that compliment. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Barbie pointed out that she had two proteins to cook that night compared to Elise’s four, but she argued that the latter wanted to cook the meat that night, which left her with the Wellingtons, and felt that Barbie and Elise had an alliance. Robyn was not nominated for elimination, and when asked by Ramsay on who should go home, she said Elise. Back at the dorms, she felt that Elise was disrespecting her, and the two argued in the middle of the living room in front of everybody, ending the episode in a cliffhanger. Episode 3 Continuing from the previous episode, Elise and Robyn began arguing in the living room as she accused the former of turning the red team against her, but Elise argued against that. While Elise said that being nominated has motivated her in becoming the bounce back queen, she reminded her that they were still a team, and that the reason she was mad was that Elise was talking shit behind her back, before reminding of the latter poor New York striploins that night. However, Elise sarcastically congratulated her for bouncing back after two poor challenge performances, and she called herself the bounce back queen in response. The two continued to argue, with her calling Elise a bitch, and Manda eventually ended the argument by moving her out of the living room. Before the Seafood Tower Challenge, Robyn commented that she felt bad for Jared's girlfriend due to the latter's poor finger skills while stacking cups. She was paired up with Barbie, and they were the final pair from the red team to compete. While they got their first attempt ready, they were unable to have it judged as the blue team beat them. The red team lost the challenge, and they were punished by taking deliveries of 100 pounds of seafood, prep them for that night’s service along with both kitchens, and eat a disgusting fish soup. During the punishment, she knew that Sous Chef Christina was not playing around when the latter decided to check the red team's breath. During prep, an annoyed Robyn told the blue team to walk away during their cloud nine experience. Then, she discovered that Barbie sliced the scallops into uneven pieces, and while she told her that it would fuck the red team, Barbie ignored her. However, she felt that the red team was getting tired of Barbie’s attitude, told her to grow up as she was the oldest of the group, and Jennifer told her that they would throw Barbie under the bus if they lost the service. During dinner service, Robyn was on the fish station with Jennifer. At one point, she sent up a raw salmon, but blamed Manda as the latter was dragging on garnishes. When she tried to communicate with Barbie on times, the latter rudely told her to shut up as she was talking to Ramsay, causing her to call Barbie the same person from Season 10. Despite telling Barbie to be accurate on her timings, the latter told her to be accurate on her fish. Then, she sent up an overcooked salmon, but after getting the refire accepted, she wanted to bounce back and believed that the red team had it. However, she sent up an ice cold halibut, and it was one of the dishes that got the red team kicked out of the kitchen. While going back to the dorms, she argued with Barbie over knocking her down that night, and accused the latter of sandbagging the entire team. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Robyn was considered for elimination by Barbie and Ashley, but she considered the two for elimination. Then, she brought up the argument she had with Barbie over the latter’s disrespectful attitude towards her, and got set off when Barbie sarcastically apologized to her for being unable to cook fish. Robyn was named the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Barbie as the second, and when Ramsay asked what the red team's problem was, she said that they were beating each other down instead of helping each other up. After, she and Barbie were called up with Ashley and Manda. During her plea, Ramsay reminded her that she was responsible for 90% of the problems on fish, but she felt that she was communicating to everybody. She survived elimination, and when being dismissed, she felt that it was déjà vu again with Barbie’s constant squawking. Episode 4 While going back to the dorms, Robyn comforted Manda on their way up. During the Chance Challenge, Robyn called out cauliflower during the C round, and called out artichoke during the A round. During the cooking, she had Dana taste her rice. She was the fourth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, presented her seared black cod marinated in peanut butter and blueberry gastric, and knew that she has not been performing very well in challenges, before hoping to bounce back. However, Ramsay compared the presentation to somebody that has been shot at, criticized the cod for tasting bland and having rubbery skin, and she scored only one point. The red team eventually won the challenge 26-25, and they were rewarded with with a private jet trip to Santa Barbera, and had an overnight stay at the Belmond El Encanto resort. During the reward, she was happy to be out of Hell’s Kitchen, and at the pool, she was missing her girlfriend back home, got a little hot overseeing her teammates in bikinis, and called it heaven for her. During dinner service, Robyn was on the appetizer station with Michelle. Near the end of service, Ramsay asked her and Elise to help him and Sous Chef Jocky complete the blue team’s remaining two orders and plate their desserts after the men got kicked out of the service, and she happily agreed as she wanted the twelve top to receive their desserts. The red team won the service. During elimination, Ramsay decided to reassign Robyn into the blue team, in exchange for Josh. After moving into her new team, Ramsay warned her that he has not seen her perform at her best, and that he was willing to give her one more chance to perform at the same strength she was in her previous seasons. While being dismissed, she put on a blue bandanna, and knew that she was there to make herself better. Episode 5 Back at the dorms, Dana and Jennifer tried to comfort an upset Robyn over the switch into the blue team, and Jared told her that Ramsay only wanted the best out of her, with Jennifer adding on that the latter felt that she was getting too comfortable, and Dana urging her to get out of her shell. While Jared offered to push her in the right direction, she was still wondering why she had to go into the blue team, and did not like being the new person. During the Wood Plank Cooking Challenge, Robyn was paired up with Nick on the cod, they were the first pair from the blue team to have their dish judged, and went up against the pair of Jennifer and Michelle. They made a chimichurri basted cod with smoked orange and fennel salad, it was praised for the balanced smoky flavor, the fish having a near perfect cook, they won that round over the pair of Jennifer and Michelle, and they pronounced themselves as Team Gay. When the score was tied at 3, their dish was chosen as the best of the blue team, and she prayed to her magic rock. The blue team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a horseback ride at Apex Ranch. During the reward, she felt nervous on her horse. During dinner service, Robyn was on the meat station with Nick. At one point, she felt comfortable with the men after their victory from earlier, but she accidentally dropped the chicken order on the ground after pulling them out of the convection oven, and told Nick to flash two more chickens. However, Ramsay sternly reminded her that she should only tell him about that from now on. Later, was ignored by Milly on slicing her Wellingtons, and while she felt that her Wellingtons were ready, and that she was getting her groove back, Ramsay saw that they were ice cold, much to her dismay. However, she revealed that she had another one at her cutting board, and Ramsay asked the blue team to remind her to never send up cold meat to the pass. Both teams were name joint-winners, and when being dismissed, she admitted that service that night was not perfect, she at least survived and that nobody from the blue team was sent home that night. Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 15/16 Trivia Season 10 *She is the seventh contestant to be nominated four times in a row, following Virginia (Season 2), Andrea (Season 5), Fran, Autumn (both from Season 7), Trev (Season 8), and Elise (Season 9). *She is the fifth female contestant who switched teams and made it to the black jackets, following Heather (Season 2), Jen (Season 4), and Suzanne (Season 6), and Autumn (Season 7). *After her first appearance on the show, she competed on "Chopped" and "Cutthroat Kitchen", and won her respective episodes on both shows. She also owns a food truck named Palate Party, which has great reviews. Season 17 *She is the only All-Star contestant ever who scored 1 out of 5 in the new format of the Signature Dish Challenge. She is also the third contestant who did so and made it to the black jackets afterwards, following La Tasha (Season 13), and Kimberly (Season 16). *She is the first female contestant who switched teams in two different seasons. *She is one of five contestants who made it to the black jackets in two different seasons, the thirteenth female who did after having switched teams, and the first female who did after participating in the Cook For Your Life Challenge. *She is the only contestant ever who earned the last black jacket in two different seasons, as well as the only one who was the first black jacket eliminated both times. *She is the second contestant, following Jason from Season 12, and first female contestant, who made it further in the competition on her second run. *She is the thirteenth contestant to have kept her jacket after elimination, and the fifth who did without ranking in third place, following Ji (Season 5), Sterling (Season 13), Elise, and Jennifer (both also from Season 17). She is also the first contestant who kept a black jacket despite not finishing in third place. *She is the second contestant who received a retrospective montage of her run in two different seasons, following Robert from Season 5 and Season 6. Quotes Season 10 *"You called me a fucking bitch today, and you want me to keep my mouth shut?" *"Everyone is like "Go Kimmie!" Are you kidding me? She is a baby. She is a crybaby." Season 17 *"Because I'm the bounce back queen!" *"Jared, I feel bad for your girlfriend at home. You better work on your fingers, honey." *"Strip, cod, sole, lamb!" *"I'll see you on the street, Milly." Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:All-Stars Category:Main Antagonists Category:Black Jacket Category:Returning Chef